In the current environment of significant human power needs, solar energy will necessarily provide a significant contribution. One such need is a requirement for the conversion of solar radiation into a useable form of energy such as electrical or heat concentration using solar cells, for example. However, a problem lies in the capability of such devices to track the sun continuously and economically in all locations of interest and possible use, and under varying external conditions, such as weather.
Many devices are currently available that include a solar panel mounted for movement including one or two axes of rotation. There are devices which have a vertical axis of rotation managed by a turret mechanism. Many devices utilize sensors to locate the desired light source. Other devices use heated fluids to drive the rotational movement about an axis. However, devices that rotate about only one or two axes, are limited in scope. They typically have a control system with a large array of sensors to determine the position of the desired light source and a sophisticated electronic control system. These systems generally have a significantly complex or heavy frame and support structure with a multitude of components. Turret devices require motors, gear mechanisms, chains, and bearings that can withstand heavy loads. Most require setup that includes orientation sensitive to the tracked light source trajectory. Many tracking systems that are considered “automatic” require some sort of programming to complete the tracking sequence that appears automatic. Regardless of the control system configuration, periodic repositioning or reprogramming is required.